Vampires Bloopers
by Bluefangluver
Summary: Why vampires are loners.....
1. Chapter 1 We've Only Just Begain

Chapter1: Meet the family

Two shadows move swiftly threw the house in black clothes to aid there mission. The first shadow moved swiftly up the staircase, the other moved to the servants quarters. A few moments later a few screams rang threw the immense mansion but then all the was left was silence. The second shadow reappeared in the parlor , wiping his hands with his gloves under one arm looking around he didn't see his accomplice so he whistled loudly…

"I'm coming, shit….Give me crappy job" The first shadow said as he walked down the stares the second shadow looked up the stares at the first.

"Is that everyone?" said the first shadow

"I don't know Johnathan, I wasn't the one with the briefing file" They where both now in the middle of the floor with the moon casting a haunting beautiful pale glow over both of them.

" Ok dude what the fuck is your problem. You've been a little bitch all the way here? You must be hungry?" Johnathan says with an eye roll as he puts his gloves back on.

"SHUT UP! You swear all my problems have to do with being hungry"

"This coming from the guy that ate the 24 pack of Twinkies and Ramon and blamed Wennie"

"That damn dog did eat that shit, you just don't want to believe it because you Wennie is so fucking precious and what not"

"Whatever Wennie hater your just jealous because Wennie gets more attention and chicks than you could ever get"

"Alright you smug son-of-a-bitch you asked for it. You want to finish this now because you pissin' me off"

Johnathan squinted at Marco at first then looked him with the most pissed off look you he could muster.

"You had a snack"

" What"

"You bitch you had a snack"

"I did not-"

"There is blood on the side of your lip"

"Oh I can explain, I was-"

"And you're gonna stand there and lie to my face. Marco what was the first thing I told you about this mission"

"Don't fuck up"

"After that"

"Don't bit any- oooh, my bad"

"Yes Marco I deliberately told you to not bit anyone, and for a good reason. I fuckin' swear you have the attention span of a three-year-old"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me if you take someone away from there Cheese Burger and expect them to work. Sorry if I'm not as perfect as you Mr. Night Creeper"

"Marco that last part made no scene"

"It doesn't have to I'm pretty"

"Sssshhh, well it is officially time for us to be on our way.

"What?"

"Cops"

"I don't hear anything"  
"I do, lets go"

Rolling his eyes in compliance, Marco fallowed Johnathan out the huge home and into the night….

A/N: Hey all I am now back with a new feel and new characters but some of the thing are the same. Hope u likie


	2. Chapter 4 I fucked up!

He all I would Just like to thank you all for reading and liking my story. I know your begging for more but this story is actually baced off of two real life brothers ( yea funny I know). I will try to have something up soon but I make no promises, my muses is gone from this story so far... But I will try. All or any of you who have any ideas drop me a line and let me know!

Blue


	3. Blood and problems

Vampire bloopers Chapter Two...

Jenn was sitting in front of the TV slowly falling asleep. Her laptop sitting on the table across her wired to surveillance cameras. She lifted one eye to find Blue on it but no one was there, Jenn sighed and went back to watching TV.

It was almost an hour before Jenn was startled by a loud, roaring muffler. The noise roaring threw the garage, Jenn jumped off the couch and rushed out to where the car stopped. Blue had just got out of her car with her outfit she wore tonight in the other hand. She was covered in bloody scratches from head to toe. Blue was wearing a tattered man's wife beater and black jeans. Dark colored blood was slowly dripping on the floor behind her as she breezed passed Jenn. Jenn's mouth fell open as she began to catch up to Blue. "Where have you been? You took forever. Your bleeding and that looks serious. I don▓t believe this, you need to be more careful."

Blue didn▓t need this. She was tired, hurting, and just wanted to take an Ibuprofen and go to bed. She said nothing dropping the suit case on the counter and continuing to bed. Now with a slow limp, Jenn continued hounding Blue. Finally Blue got tired as she was on the first two steps on the way to bed. "Look I didn▓t know I was on a time limit. I had a lift that was harder than I thought. I FELL out of a three story window into a tree and then to the ground. I have two flats, and a shot out back window. I'm tired, I'm in pain. So can I please go to bed." Blue was so weak now for the anger and slowly loosing blood. She was quite dizzy and having problems breathing. She took another step then had to grab the banister as she slipped down. Everything went black. Jenn rushed to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. 


	4. Good Drugs no Hugs

Vampire bloopers chapter 3 Good Drugs/ no hugs Soft light brushed over her face as she lay motionless in a big, soft white bed. It was her bed but yet it wasn▓t, she could hear the soft tick of Jenn on her sidekick...Probably giving everyone the 411 about her condition and the doctors hard feet on the hard wooden floor. Slowly Blue opened her eyes, it was fuzzy but then after some time it became clear.  
"Well good to see your still with us." A deep but peaceful voice came from Blue's right. She just moaned.  
"Well don▓t bother getting up or anything. You took a nasty beating a"  
"Fall" Blue croaked "I had some issues with Intel and I fell" her voice cracking in places from not using it in days.  
He nodded "Well your father wont like that at all, but we're just glad to have you back. Your arm was broken in three places, I set it and its mending. You have two broken ribs and a bruised one and you may have a concussion. So need less to say you wont be at work for some time." All Blue could do was groan. "But I'll get bored, and I have work to do." Doctor App put his hand up "Listen young lady you scared a lot of people with your reckless antics. I▓m actually surprised it wasn▓t worse than when I saw you. Now rest and I will be back in a week to take out the stitches and change your bandages. If you have any problems call me." Blue nodded but stopped because her head began to hurt. She laid back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "Oh and Blue" the doctor turn to tell her about the medication but found Blue already sedated from her I.V. He smiled and left a note about her medication then left.  
Two days later S.T.N.J's boardroom was filled, now at standing room only level. All four departments were in and talking loudly about Blue's accident, why the boss was so mad, and rumors. From who was doing who to why the accident happened in the first place. The Boss walked in and everything went silent. Charles or Charlie to his staff of 130 vampires, mutants, humans, thieves, assassins, clean up crew and paper pushers. He was a nice man to work for, Being head of the S.T.N.J. for more that 40 years. Anyone who has worked with him will say he is a hard man wanting nothing more than the best but knows your limits and wont push you. But today was a bad day. Charlie didn▓t have them often. but when he did oooooh they where murder. He slammed the door behind him and the people in the front rows jumped.  
"It has come to my attention we still have some prejudice in our midst. And because of that not only are we not moving forward as a group but we are harming our fellow co-workers." He spoke in an angry but calm voice, eyeing everyone in the room.  
"Who was on the case with Blue Friday night?" there was silence till Julius raised his hand. "Uh sir..I believe that was Jeff and Sam"  
"Are they here?" Julius shook his head. Marcy chimed in "They called out sir about an hour ago"  
Charlie was very mad now "I see well since they are not man enough to stand and speak for themselves, Augus and Hector wipe them out. I want it clean...no better yet tear them apart. Give the local cops something to do." Hector and Augus looked at each other then smiled and nodded. Charles began to pace and speak.  
"I am not a hard man to work for and as you all know I am not a person to play favorites so I am going to say now that this meeting is not called because the person seriously injured was my one and only daughter. I▓m going to say that this is a sign. A sign that if you don▓t get your heads out of your asses you could get someone killed." Charles had stopped pacing and started yelling "NOW GET THIS SHIT STRAIGHT, BESIDES ME THERE ARE 10 HUMANS WORKING THIS DEPARMENT ALONE IF WE CANT GET ALONG I WILL HAVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU REPLACED! AM I -" The door opened slightly, Marco and Jonathon slid in closed the door. When they turned to the utter silence. Everyone▓s eyes where on them. "Are you shitting me?" Charlie said in a dangerous voice. "When I say a 7:30am born meeting I mean 7:30 not 8, or 8:15 or even 8:30"  
Jonathan rushed to try to cover there asses. "We're sorry boss we had lots of traffic getting"  
Charlie cut in. "Oh so mosquitoes have traffic in Starbucks?" He asked the words dripping with sarcasm, all the brothers could do was look at eachother..how he know these things they'll never know. "Be in my office after this meeting or find a new job" Charlie said as he gave his famous death glare, the boys nodded and found a hiding place in the back of the meeting room. Just then Lisa ,Charlie's personal assistant, came in and whispered in a rushed tone in his ear. Charlie cleared his throat and looked at his team "Teamwork is vital and if that's not on your agenda then find a new job." With that said he left the board room with Lisa on his heels. A few minutes later the scrapping of chairs and such where heard as everyone began to file out whispering or talking as usual.  
Two blonds where whispering as they walked back to there desks.  
"Betty did you hear?" the first blond said "I hear a lot, explain Roselyn" Said Betty said "The boss is mad because Blue was almost killed" Roselyn said now having Betty's full attention Betty gasped "So Sam and Jeff-" she trailed off "Didn▓t lift a finger to help, it goes back to that human mutant thing" Roselyn said "But she's always been so nice, worked so hard" Betty said "Doesn▓t matter there's still people around here who don▓t like people who are different." Roselyn said sitting down.  
Betty quirked a brow ⌠What about you"  
Roselyn snorted very unlady like. "I have bills and a catalog shopping obsession to pay for I don▓t care as long as I get paid." Both ladies laughed and went on with there conversation not knowing two very noise vampires where listening.  
"So you not gonna say anything?" Marco looked at his brother "What?" Jonathan asked as he began walking to there bosses office.  
Marco trailed close by "Blue is hurt we should go and check on her"  
Jonathan said nothing as the two of them slipped into an elevator.  
Marco was getting angry "So your not going"  
Jonathan sighed. "I don▓t think I should"  
Marco hit the stop button and looked his brother square in the eye. "Look I don▓t know what the hell happened between you and her but I'm sure she's forgotten it by now. Its been what 9, 10 years" Jonathan rolled his eyes and pushed the button for the 5th floor.  
"You don▓t know how she is..." Jonathan trailed off Marco rolled his eyes. "Oh please I talk to her you know." Jonathan gave him a sharp look "You what?" Marco snorted "Not about you dumbass, but I think we should go see her. I miss her and I'm sick of you moping around trying to listen to peoples conversations about her." Jonathan said nothing trying to drop the subject as the elevator doors opened and they walked to there bosses office. Once in Charlie was giving Lisa some last minute instructions before she hurried off and closed the door. The two stood in front of Charlie▓s desk nervous.  
"Undead or not you should have some frame of time. Get here at the wrong time and I'll stake you both cape'she?" They both nodded looking a bit paler than did when they walked in.  
"Good, now Blue was released from the hospital yesterday and taken home. I need two to be her body guards for a few days. I want her resting and healing. No work, nothing dangerous." Jonathan was going to rebuttal when Marco piped up. "It's fine sir, we where gonna visit her anyways." Jonathan gave his brother the most fleeting of melt-your-face-off hate glares before nodding to his boss and placing on a stony mask of compliance. Charlie smiled ⌠Good, the rental cars outside. Its a long drive so go now. And call me when you get there." Charlie gave Marco the car keys and they where dismissed. Marco bounced out to the elevator happy as a lark as Jonathan glided still trying to melt Marco's head from behind.

A/N: Ok you asked and I complied...I hope you like. Thanks for the Reviews!! 


End file.
